<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三点与三点互换后还是三点 by XunLililili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712810">三点与三点互换后还是三点</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili'>XunLililili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“喂，Playmaker，我们好像交换了身体。”<br/>电话里的声音听起来有些耳熟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三点与三点互换后还是三点</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※是大龄YGO新人终于追平V6的纪念（？），第一次写牌王相关好紧张喔<br/>※欢脱向，ooc，超级ooc，ooc到没边，很老套的灵魂互换梗，没头没尾<br/>※凑够三点辽！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Playmaker大人救命#@alx( )”</p><p>这通意☆味☆不☆明的电话把藤木游作从睡梦中吵醒，又在他彻底清醒之前转手易人。</p><p>“喂，Playmaker，我们好像交换了身体。”</p><p>电话里的声音听起来有些耳熟。</p><p>“什么……？”游作下意识地做出回答的同时，意识到了事情的异常。</p><p>一一他换配音了！！！！</p><p>而且配音是勇气君！！！！</p><p>少年从床上一跃而起，然后看到窗外一片波光粼粼。</p><p>毫无疑问，这是鸿上了见的住处。</p><p>他伸手拍向自己的头。</p><p>毫无疑问，螃蟹型。</p><hr/><p>另一边的鸿上了见，当然变成了某只海兔。</p><p>他正试图把那只暗之伊格尼斯(执意要求被称呼为Al)从决斗盘里拉出来删除掉。</p><p>Revolver大人心情极端不爽。他不仅变成了Playmaker这个汉诺过敏症患者，而且还发现这家伙前一天是趴在电脑前敲代码敲到昏睡过去的。</p><p>这两个发现的重要顺序?重要顺序明明没搞错。</p><p>咒骂着因为身材过于瘦削又趴在桌子上一夜压得生痛的肋骨，了见快速敲下一行行代码，却发现游作决斗盘的锁定程序杂常复杂，短时间内删除伊格尼斯是难以完成的任务。</p><p>“那个，我说哦……”眼球状态的AI悄悄瞄向一脸暴躁的了见。</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>还是熟悉的配方，还是熟悉的味道，换不换人有什么区别。</p><p>但AI咽了下(并不存在的)口水，勇敢地再次开口。</p><p>“Playmaker 大人上学的时间到了。”</p><p>“关我什么事。”</p><p>“游作君他很在乎全勤的，只有一次破例请了假从课堂上跑出去，还是因为某人在Vrains里捣鬼呜呜呜呜呜呜游作君太不容易了呜呜呜呜呜呜”</p><p>总之，为了保命绝对一定要让这家伙暂时远离电脑。</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>了见说着背起了书包。</p><hr/><p>“诶一一?所以说，你现在是游作?”</p><p>游作乖巧地点头。</p><p>草薙上下打量着白发(加挑染)蓝瞳的青年，难以置信地叹了口气：“真是吓了我一跳。怎么不早点告诉我……”</p><p>“我盯着镜子看了太久，忘记先告诉草薙哥了。”</p><p>游作依然是漠然的神色，挂在了见的脸上分外合适。只是这些台词就没那么合适了。</p><p>“对了，草薙哥，能帮我拍几张照片吗？”</p><p>藤木游作(in鸿上了见）站起身来，热狗店的小围裙套在青年的白色西装外格外扎眼。</p><p>这个游作果然已经打开了什么奇怪的白月光开关了。</p><p>快住手啊，游作君，不能因为和白月光一同吃泥就变得ooc了呀。</p><hr/><p>“我可是Playmaker的亲友喔！”</p><p>啊，如往常一样，岛同学又在本尊面前攀亲戚呢。对于司空见惯的场景，尊和不灵梦只是摇摇头。反正游作君也不会理……</p><p>“哼，亲友吗?  就你这种水准也配称作那家伙的亲友?”</p><p>……居然回击了？？？？</p><p>一人一AI以惊悚的目光注视着“藤木游作”。</p><p>“我，我可是很强的啊！Playmaker的温度还残存在我掌心……”</p><p>在作死的边缘放弃治疗。</p><p>那双绿瞳越眯越紧。鸿上了见觉得自己有必要纠正某个十六岁高中生挑选亲友的眼光。</p><p>嗯，身为来八路做这种事情多正常啊。</p><p>“决斗吧，那个谁。”</p><p>了见冷笑一声，拨出电子宙卡组就要往决斗盘里插。</p><p>“快快快住手啊游作不可以在学校里——”尊一把按住游作的往座位里塞。</p><p>“那个，尊君，其实，这位是……是Revolver哦。”一直小心翼翼缩在决斗盘里的AI探出半个脑袋小小声地提醒对崇高力量一无所知的队友。</p><p>“怎么可能，他俩物种都不一样。”不灵梦一秒内就否定了这句劝告。</p><p>了见盯着尊放在自己肩膀上的手，以一套标准的“左轮体操”（配合“坠入深不见底的绝望深渊吧！！！”）甩开了他。</p><p>不灵梦：信了。</p><hr/><p>“总之，在变回去之前先代替那个Revolver……”</p><p>草薙的话语卡在了中途。</p><p>鸿上了见平时都干些什么呢?</p><p>打牌、跑路、抓伊格尼斯、买热狗。</p><p>他到底是怎么买下的游轮和海景房，以及汉诺骑士到底有没有工资。</p><p>草薙看了一眼塞满电子设备的狭小热狗车陷入了深思。</p><hr/><p>泷响子有些苦恼。</p><p>“所以，我们应该放下仇恨，走向未来！人类和伊格尼斯……”</p><p>不仅是因为她的领导突然开会发表与汉诺理念不和的超正义演讲。</p><p>也不仅是因为领导突然关心起她的薪水，并声称要解散汉诺骑士，请她去卖热狗。</p><p>而是因为。</p><p>“那个，Revolver大人……”她终于找到机会打断说书提出自己的疑问，“为什么您今天穿着紧身衣？！”</p><p>还是Playmaker同款。</p><p>没错，一切的一切，都显示着Playmaker届到了他的白月光。</p><hr/><p>“你这个家伙！快住口！”</p><p>是Playmaker。</p><p>是穿着白风衣、戴着四筒面具、挂着子弹耳坠的Playmaker。</p><p>“你对我的身体做了什么！”</p><p>是Playmaker的怒吼。</p><p>实锤了。</p><p>只是Playmaker看起来不那么开心。</p><p>难道领导他……？？</p><p>鸿上了见，身为汉诺的首领，莫名其妙地在员工心中留下了各种不好的印象。</p><hr/><p>“我让你住口的理由有三点！第一，我不会放弃毁灭伊格尼斯；第二，汉诺骑士的意志非常坚定，不会被你的话语鼓动；第三，我有给他们发工资！！”</p><p>“我说下去的理由有三点！第一，我一定会与你携手走向新的未来；第二，即使是汉诺骑士也有选择和平道路的可能性；第三,卖热狗工资更高！！”</p><p>唔，和平时的二人，也，也没什么区别。</p><hr/><p>“Duel！！”</p><p>“我要上了，Playmaker！”</p><p>“来吧，Revolver！”</p><p>好像哪里有点奇怪。</p><p>汉诺骑士全员继续对自家领导掉好感中。</p><p>对闪光防御绝☆赞出售中。</p><hr/><p>这一场牌没有结果。</p><p>因为AI会把了见的手牌念给游作。</p><p>但是Playmaker大人并不会用手牌里那一打极其危险的卡，所以很卡手。</p><hr/><p>“Playmaker,我这次放你和这家伙一马。”鸿上了见用两根指头捏着AI的后颈把他提到半空中，“但早晚有一天我会把伊格尼斯全部剿灭。”</p><p>“我一定会阻止你。”</p><p>了见为Revolver的虚拟形象设定了一双颜色混沌的眼睛，但现在他却从中看出了一抹如同绿宝石般闪耀的希望的光泽。</p><p>“奉陪到底。”</p><hr/><p>藤木游作再次醒来时已经回到了自己的身体里。他安安稳稳地躺在床上，头顶是熟悉的天花板。</p><p>枕边放着一张便签。字迹是他所不熟悉的。</p><p>“我保住了你的全勤。不要再趴在桌子上睡觉。”</p><p>“这是什么啊……？”</p><p>游作盯着那张字条许久，久到通常紧绷的嘴角都扬起了一丝弧度。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是在这边存个档，原文发表于2018/10/16<br/>别问，问就是黑历史啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>